Yullen Family
by yaoi fangirl0707
Summary: Two three years old kids are found on the training grounds of the new headquarters. Why is it that they resemble Allen and Kanda so much and think that the two of them are their parents? Well, read to know more! YULLEN! YAOI
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"Allen, run for it!" Lavi cried, running away from Kanda who was chasing him. He had tied Kanda's hair into two pigtails when the said exorcist was meditating on the training grounds, with the help of Allen Walker.

"Baka Usagi, come back here!" Kanda ordered with mugen in his hands, ready to slice Lavi in two.

"Lavi, I told you it was a bad idea!" Allen exclaimed, dodging mugen.

"Aw, come on, Allen," Lavi wailed, backing behind Marie, "we were bored! You were even complaining about all the paperwork two-spots makes you do." He dodged mugen skillfully, grabbed Allen by the wrist and dragged him away from the fuming exorcist.

"Yeah, but I did not want to sign my death wish," Allen said, following Lavi willingly.

"Walker, stop this nonsense this instant!" Link ordered from his spot beside Marie.

"Baka Usagi! Baka moyashi!" Kanda growled angrily. "Stop running like cowards and face your deaths!" Both Lavi and Allen ignored him and continued running. Suddenly a green light appeared in front of them, blinding them. They stopped and covered their eyes with their hands. Kanda, not seeing what was happening, bumped into them, making the three of them to fall to the ground.

When the dazzling light subsided, the three of them looked up to see what had caused it. Thick smoke was emanating from the place so they could not see anything.

"Are you alright?" they heard from behind them. Marie, accompanied by Link came rushing towards them. "What happened?"

"I don't want to be unpleasant," Allen started from under Lavi and Kanda, "But will you guys please get of me? YOU ARE CRUSHING ME!" The two older exorcists stood up.

"Tsk! You are too small, stupid bean sprout!" Kanda said in his usual angry voice.

"Don't call me that!" Allen cried. "It's not my fault! It's you who are too big, BaKanda!" The two of them then engaged themselves into a glaring battle, leaving our poor rabbit in between the two.

"Stop this idiocy, you two!" Link threatened, "Look there," he added, pointing where the light had come from earlier. The smoke was nearly completely gone.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Link cried when they saw what was behind all the smoke. There on the training grounds were laying two toddlers! One was a little girl with long silky black hair, whose hand was on top of a short brown-haired little bot. both kids were sound asleep.


	2. Chapter One

**Dhampyric-Insomniac: Whaaa! There's a doujin like this? I never read any... Can you tell me where I can find it please? 'cause I don't want to write a story which is just a doujin done by someone... if it is too similar, I'll have to discontinue this story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"I see," Komui said, all trace of his usual childishness gone, "What we can do is find those kids' parents and return them. Though I wonder how they got here…" After finding the kids on the training grounds, they had taken them to Komui to know what to do with them. The toddlers were still in their peaceful slumber as if they had no care in the world. Maries was carrying the little boy in his arms while Link was carrying the little girl.

Suddenly, the little shifted in Link's hold. Everyone turned to look at her and as soon as their eyes fell on her, hers opened and she stared up at Link. She then blinked and pinched Link's nose with her small hand.

"Two spots!" she exclaimed with a small melodious voice, giggling. "Down," she added, looking up at Link who only blinked in response. "DOWN!" she ordered this time seeming angry that Link had not done what she wanted. Link blinked once more and put her down moments later. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she looked around and when her eyes fell on Allen and Kanda, a wide smile appeared on her face. "Mama! Papa!" she exclaimed happily, running to the two stunned exorcists.

"It seems like she thinks the both of you are her parents," Lavi laughed. The kid started jumping up and down in front of the two other exorcists.

"Shut the hell up, Usagi!" Kanda growled, massaging his temple because of the incoming headache. He sooner had he said 'Usagi,' than the little girl stopped jumping and looked at Lavi. She blinked.

"UsaUsa-Hentai!" she exclaimed, pointing her index finger at Lavi. The said exorcist's jaw dropped.

"That's for making fun of us, baka usage," Allen stated, stifling a laugh.

"Mama?" they heard another small voice. They all turned towards Marie and saw that the little bundle in his arms was now awake, starring at Allen. "Mama!" He exclaimed, extending his arms towards Allen. Komui, Link and Marie tried their best not to laugh while Lavi laughed openly. A smirk appeared on Kanda's face.

"It seems like moyashi is a parent and we didn't even know it," he teased.

"Shut up, BaKanda!" Allen cried, glaring at the said exorcist, though he was beet red.

"What did you say, Baka moyashi?" Kanda growled, glaring at Allen and pointing mugen towards him.

"I said, 'Shut up, BaKanda.' Not only you're stupid but you're deaf at it!" Allen glowered at Kanda, getting crown clown activated, pointing his claws towards the older exorcist.

"Mama? Papa?" the little girl asked hesitantly, tears coming to her eyes. Suddenly, both toddlers started crying, LOUDLY, startling everyone in Komui's office.

"Allen-kun! Kanda-kun!" Komui said, getting up from his desk. "Stop this right now. Those kids think that you are their parents. So seeing their parents fighting is not a good thing for kids. The two of you will take care of them until we find their real parents."

"Get this right, Komui," Kanda threatened the poor supervisor with mugen, "I'm not their fucking father. So let the moyashi take care of them alone. Do NOT include me in this!" He was ready to turn around and go when he suddenly felt a tug at his exorcist's coat. Looking down, he starred into equally ocean eyes.

"Papa is being mean," the little girl said with a cute pout on her face.

"Shut up, kid! I'm not your fucking father," Kanda growled. Maybe that was not something to say as the next second, the little girl started crying again, quickly joined by the little boy.

"Do you see what you have done, Kanda?" Allen said, taking the little girl in his arms. "Be nice to them until we find their parents. That's simple." He looked at Komui who nodded and then at Link for approval. The said man only shrugged in response. "Now, little girl," he said softly, getting the attention of the little bundle in his arms, "What is your name?"

"Lily!" said girl replied happily, hugging Allen close, "Lily's little brother is Akira!"

"How old are you two?" Allen asked, looking at Komui.

"Three!"

"Good. Who are your parents?" Allen asked, hoping that she would not say that he was their mother again.

But it seems like luck did not like him as the little girl looked up at him with a wide grin on her face and exclaimed, "You are mama," she pointed at Kanda and added, "This is papa."

"What now, Komui-san?" Allen asked desperately. He did not want to be called a 'mother' by two kids. He was a guy for God's sake!

"Well, well, well," said crazy scientist stated thoughtfully, "We are on a small island so those two kids must be from town. We'll make people know that we found them. Until their parents come to reclaim them, the both of you will take care of them. Oh, what a cute family you make! We have to find the four o you a new room; a big one to accommodate you all. And we have to find some clothes for those two kids. And also some toys for-"

"Wait!" Allen cried, interrupting the Supervisor, "you want us to pretend we are their parents? But Komui-san, they call me their mother and I am clearly a guy! And Kanda will not even be able to take care of them! He'll slice them with mugen!"

"This is an order," Komui said with an evil glint in his eyes, "You cannot disobey, Allen-kun. And neither can you Kanda-kun. Oh and, Link," he added, turning to the said man, "Since the 14th noah has left Allen-kun's body, there is no need for you to always be with him. So you'll stay in the room where you already are. Now, now, go! Pack all your things and come here. I'll give you a perfect room for the four of you. I'll also send Miranda and my sweet Lenalee to do some shopping or those two adorable kids. Shoo! Shoo!" he pushed all of them outside his office and cried, "Lenalee! You'll be able to fulfill your yaoi fantasies with the help of your big brother who love you so much!"

"Whoa!" Lavi exclaimed, entering the new room to both of his friends, "I did not know there was a room like that here. You're so lucky!" The room was HUGE. To the right side of the room was a small kitchen, to the left side was a door leading to an attached bathroom. In the middle of the room was a small round table with two assorted chairs facing each other and a big couch nearby. At the back of the room were a baby's cradle and a… single double bed.

Entering the room, Allen's eyes immediately landed on the double bed.

"Move out of the way, baka moyashi!" Kanda barked from behind Allen. Both of them were carrying a box each with their respective belongings. Seeing that Allen was staying motionless, he pushed the said boy out of the way, making him stumble, and entered the room.

"Oh! Seems like Allen-chan and Yuu-chan will have to share a bed!" Kanda suddenly heard Lavi say, making him quickly turn his eyes towards the bed.

"There's no way I'm sharing a bed with this jerk!" Allen exclaimed, coming back to his right mind.

"Tsk! As if I wanted to!" Kanda added, glaring at Allen.

"Why does mama and papa not want to share a bed?" they suddenly heard. They all turned and saw the two kids staring at them with tears in their eyes. "Mama and papa always share a bed. So why don't you want to?" the little girl asked.

"You remember that Komui said to act like their parents, right?" Lavi whispered so that only Allen and Kanda could hear him, "You know what will happen if you don't do as he says. So you better share the same bed or become the next guinea-pig of his next experiments."

"Tsk!" was Kanda's simple response. They did not say it out loud but both of them secretly liked the idea of sharing a bed with the other exorcist.


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing this story. I read the doujin and don't worry, my fic will not be like it too much like it. It would not be fair to the one who did the doujin anyway. So don't worry! My story will be different from the doujin so please continue to read!**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed as I was able to find Family Walker!**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

A knock was heard on the other side of the door. Allen, who had dropped his box near the bed and was now in the kitchen looking around, went to see who was there.

"Lenalee!" he exclaimed happily, seeing his friend standing in front of him. Said exorcist was carrying a shopping bag in her hands.

"Hi, Allen-kun!" Lenalee greeted cheerfully, "Komui nii-san told me about your… er… situation. I went to buy everything you need to take care of them." Allen let her enter the room and closed the door behind her. "Miranda is coming with the other bags."

"Thanks, Lenalee!" Allen thanked gratefully. He took some bags from the girl's hands to help her. Lenalee looked around. Lavi was seated on the bed and was playing with two adorable little kids. And Kanda was seated on one of the chairs, polishing mugen.

"Aunt Lena!" they all suddenly heard, making them all snap their heads towards the little kids. The little boy had Timcanpy in his hands and was chewing on one of its wings while the little girl was staring at Lenalee.

The female exorcist turned to Allen and whispered, "Have we already met?" The white-haired boy shook his head.

"This is getting weird," he whispered back. "It's as if the both of them already know all of us. They called Link two-spots, Lavi usa-usa-hentai and they even called Komui-san uncle Komui. The only ones they do not know are Kanda and I whom they call their parents." He blushed at the thought.

"Maybe they are akuma made by the Earl to trick us?" Allen shook his head.

"No, they are not. They are pure living humans. It can't be the noah since Lulubelle is the only one who can change forms and there are TWO of them!"

"Let's think about it later! I'll show you what I bought and explain to you how to use them. Miranda will come later with the kids' toys." The two exorcists made their way to the kitchen, passing by Kanda, who looked at them from the corners of his eyes. He felt jealousy increase in him. He knew that Allen liked Lenalee a lot but he did not know that the younger boy liked him more.

Lenalee explained the use of everything she had bought and also how to take care of children. Sometimes later, Miranda appeared with other shopping bags containing toys for the twins. Needless to say, both kids became fond of her.

Hours passed by quickly. Night had fallen for some time now and Lavi, Lenalee and Miranda had left for the night, leaving Allen and Kanda alone with the twins. While Kanda went to the bathroom, Allen went to change the kids into some pajamas Lenalee had bought.

The little boy Akira let Allen change him with no problem but it was not the same for his sister. Lily kept moving. It seemed to Allen that she had too much energy to stay still. He even wondered whom of her parents she inherited that from.

Finished, he put both kids in the baby cradle. He then removed his exorcist coat and his shirt, staying in only his trousers. He dropped them on one of the chairs and removed his boots too. Hearing the bathroom door open, he turned and his eyes caught sight of Kanda. The Japanese exorcist was dressed in a similar way, that is he had his chest bare and had only his trousers on. His hair was loose over his shoulders and Allen starred at the weird tattoo on the other exorcist's chest.

"Enjoying the view moyashi?" he suddenly heard, making him realize that he had been staring at Kanda's chest for too long. He looked away quickly, hiding the blush which had crept itself on his face, but missed the smirk on Kanda's face.

"Shut up!" he said, "I was just wondering what that tattoo was…"

"Tsk! That's none of your business, baka moyashi."

"Stop calling me that!" Allen cried, snapping his head towards the other exorcist. He glared at Kanda but it did not really have any effect because of the ever-present blush on his face. Kanda rolled his eyes and went to the bed. Allen grumbled under his breath and followed behind. When he turned to see if the twins needed anything before sleeping, he saw that they were already asleep, hugging each other. _'So cute!'_ The little white-haired boy found himself thinking.

Allen giggled quietly and climbed on the other side of the bed from Kanda. A small blush made its way on his cheeks when he thought of sleeping on the same bed with the swordsman.

"You better stay on your side of the bed, baka moyashi," Kanda warned, turning off the light on the nightstand.

"As if I would want to come near you, BaKanda!" Allen replied in the same tone the older man used. He then heard the older man click his tongue in the dark.

The night was going to be long…

~/~

The next morning, when Kanda awoke, he felt really comfortable and warm. Whatever was nuzzling in his chest was soft. Wait! What. The. Hell?

Kanda immediately opened his eyes and looked down. The first thing he saw was white. Realization shot through him. He jerked backwards and nearly fell from the bed, earning a groan from the sleeping bean sprout because of the lack of… Kanda.

Kanda found himself blushing, with a hand over his face. He quickly shook his head. Kanda Yuu does not blush!

He looked up and starred at the moyashi. The smaller boy was sleeping peacefully. The blanket was covering only his lower parts, leaving his bare chest uncovered. His mouth was slightly parted. The morning light coming from the open window made him glow. Kanda found himself blushing again and a certain lower region became uncomfortable.

His eyes were twitching. It was all the moyashi's fault! It was his fault for being so attractive and so goddamn cute!

With another glance at the bean sprout, Kanda was ready to bang his head on the nightstand. He had to get out of that room NOW!

He bolted out of bed, dressed into his usual attire, grabbed mugen and left the room for his daily morning training.

Kanda's training did not go well as he always got distracted by Allen's sleeping form appearing in his mouth.

~/~

Allen woke up to a toddler jumping on the bed and another poking him in the ribs. He yawned, stretched and grabbed the jumping little girl. He wanted to go back to sleep but with the two of them preventing him, he had to wake up.

"Mama! Breakfast!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah," Allen replied tired. Surprisingly, he had already gotten accustomed to being called 'mama' by the kids. It did not bother him as much as before anymore. "First of all; a bath!" He grabbed both kids and brought them to the bathroom.

'_Weird. The dream I had about Kanda seemed so realistic,'_ the white-haired boy thought while giving the twins a bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! <strong>

**I'm not sure when next time I'll be able to update this story cause my sister's wedding is coming and and school will start soon. My parents are being bitchy about school as I spent too mush time writing and not enough working for my upcoming exams... So maybe next time I'll update will be in weeks or even months. I'll try to update at least the next chapter before my sister's wedding but I'm not sure if I'll be able...**

**Anyway... Later!**


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

"Um… Allen-kun, are you sure they're not your kids?" Lenalee asked uncertainly the white-haired boy seated beside her at the dining hall.

After bathing the twins and getting a shower himself, Allen had gone to the dining hall with them or breakfast. There' he had met up with Lenalee and the four of them had gone to order their food.

Lily had ordered a small mountain of food; larger than the normal amount for a grown up adult but smaller than Allen's usual amount of food. Akira had order only a small quantity of tempura soba.

Now, the four of them were seated at an empty table and were eating. Akira was eating slowly with grace (if it was possible) and Lily was stuffing the food quickly ion her mouth. Allen and Lenalee were seated opposite the twins, staring at them, dumbfounded.

"Er… I'm sure," Allen replied hesitantly. "Though it's getting weirder at each passing second."

"Are you sure they are not akuma, Allen-kun?"

"I'm sure," Allen stated. They stared at each other uncertainly but then shrugged and resumed eating.

Moments later, Kanda entered the dining hall and ordered his usual tempura soba. Seeing the moyashi with the crazy scientist's sister and the two kids, he quickly made his way to an empty table, on the other side of the ding hall, as far away from them as possible. But it seemed like luck was not on his side as no sooner had he made a couple of steps than he suddenly heard a surprisingly loud and high-pitched voice calling, "papa!" Kanda stopped in his track when the hall became silent.

Kanda heard rapid, small footsteps and moments later, a certain little girl jumped on his back, giggling. He suddenly felt stares all around him.

"Kanda!" He then heard Lenalee call. The said swordsman turned and glared at the white-haired exorcist.

"Get your brat of my back, bake moyashi!" he ordered.

Allen frowned. The both of them had been ordered to take care of the kids. Kanda could at least be nicer to them.

"Kanda, why don't you join us?" Lenalee asked. Said swordsman clicked his tongue in response but complied anyway. If he made the crazy scientist's sister upset, God knows what Komui would do to him. So he went to their table unwillingly, with a still giggling Lily on his back, glaring at everyone who was staring on his way, making them go back to their own businesses.

Arriving at the table, Kanda sat opposite Allen, glaring at him full force. He was surprise to see a hurt expression appearing on the moyashi's face but as quickly as it had appeared, his expression changed back to his usual one. Kanda nearly blinked but Kanda Yuu does NOT blink, so he did not.

"Lily, why don't you continue eating and let Kanda eat too?" Allen asked. The little girl nodded, sat on Kanda's left and resumed eating. When Kanda saw what the little boy was eating, he raised a delicate eyebrow but did not comment on it. So far Kanda preferred the younger twin since he was so silent and now they both liked eating the same thing. There was also the fact that Akira was lot like a mini-moyashi. But he would never say that aloud. So he started eating.

Kanda suddenly felt two pair of eyes on him. He looked up and raised an eyebrow, seeing both Lenalee and the moyashi staring at him with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

"What?" he barked, making the other two exorcists jump.

"Nothing!" Allen squeaked, with a blush on his face.

Lenalee giggled and added, "It's just that Akira-kun and you are eating similarly. Your movements are the same. It was as if there was you and a mini-you." Lenalee giggled again and continued eating.

Kanda looked to his right and in fact, the little brown-haired brat ate in a similar way than Kanda. The swordsman shrugged and resumed eating. Lenalee and Allen chatted animatedly across the table and sometimes, the little girl to his left also joined in. as he expected, the little boy to his right uttered no word and just kept eating.

Moments later, their breakfast was interrupted by someone clearing their throat beside their table. The chatter died down and everyone turned and stared at Reever who stood beside Allen with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Good morning, Reever-san!" Allen greeted good-naturedly.

"Good morning, Allen," Reever replied. "The supervisor needs you in his office. He has a mission for you. You'll be going alone with a finder. Well' that's what I heard. You better get going, Allen."

"Alright," Allen sighed. He sat up, and looked down at his unfinished food with regret.

"Mama is leaving?" he suddenly heard, making him look up. Both the little girl and the little boy was looking at him with sad eyes. "How long are you going to be away, mama?" Lily asked. Allen stared at the kids stunned. It was as if the kids were used to their mother leaving for some time.

"Hopefully, not long," he finally replied when he was able to talk again.

"Okay," the twins replied simultaneously. They stood up from their seats and jumped into Allen arms, giving him a hug and a kiss. "Come back safely, mama!" they both exclaimed, jumping down and going back to their breakfast.

"Sure!" he replied happily. "Good bye! Bye, Lenalee! Bye… Kanda." Kanda just ignored him and continued eating. Allen felt his heart clench but said nothing and followed Reever to Komui's office.

Lenalee, who had been staring at her friend, frowned when she saw a sad expression appear on his face. Her 'little brother' seemed defeated.

'_I see,'_ she thought, turning to Kanda. _'So it's like this. Hm… Let's go see Lavi and see what we can do.'_

Lenalee jumped from her seat and exclaimed, "Well! I've got work to do too! So, I'll be leaving. Good-bye everyone!" She quickly exited the dining hall before Kanda realized that he had he had to take care of the kids himself since both Allen and herself were gone.

Back in the ding hall, Kanda starred at Lenalee's retreating back. Why the hell was she in a hurry? He then shrugged it off since he did not care anyway.

"So,papa, what are we going to do today?" he suddenly heard, making his eyes snap open. Kanda jumped out of his seat and stared at the two aliens.

'_The fuck? Don't tell me that woman left them with me!'_ he thought angrily, his eyebrow twitching.

"There's no 'we'!" he barked. "I'll go training and I don't give a fuck what you do!" With that, he exited the dining hall. Walking down the corridors, Kanda found the finder stop whatever they were doing to stare at him.

'_What the hell?'_ he thought. He accelerated his pace and it was then that he realized small footsteps behind him. He stopped in his track and turned around. There in front of him, stood two little toddlers holding hands and staring back up at him. His eyes twitched again, realizing that he would not be able to get rid of them that easily. _'Fuck!'_ he thought.

**AN: I'm sooo sorry! But I really had not the time to update my fic! I was not even allowed to use my computer because of my exams! Well, it was my first international exam… sooo…**

**Anyway, I snuck today to be able to update! My exams are not even over yet! Well at least I finish this Friday. So the next chapter may be up next week maybe…  
>There's also gonna be lots of parties I'm gonna attend so I'm not really sure…<strong>

**Anyway! I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter, though I kinda hate it…**

**Anyway! Please review!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Kanda was surprised to say the least. After asking everyone to take care of the kids (though they all refused) he had gone training with them, already anticipating the two brats to disturb him while he was meditating or something. But instead, they had sat a bit far from him and had played quietly.

For lunch, he did not feel like eating in the cafeteria, so he ordered their food and took them to their room where they ate. Kanda had to admit he got attached to them quite quickly, though he would never say it out loud.

Finally, when it was time to sleep, the kids did not feel like sleeping in the cradle but instead in the bed with Kanda. The older man refused t first but had to accept when Lily and Akira stared at him with big, pleading puppy eyes.

But Kanda had to change the kids before sleeping and it took him nearly _an hour_ to be done. He found that baby diapers were evil, especially with their foul smell. _They could kill!_ When the moyashi would be back, he would be the one changing them and not Kanda. No! Never!

The kids were already asleep when Kanda climbed in bed. Having nothing to do but to wait for sleep to take over, the swordsman found himself thinking of a certain white-haired exorcist.

The moyashi was really special. He was the first one Kanda had felt this way about and he could see that the younger boy felt the same way about him. But Kanda did not know what to do; it was not like this had happened to him before. He just had to wait for the moyashi to do the first move, then he would take over. But what if the stupid bean sprout did not make the first move? Then nothing would happen between the two…

Closing his eyes with renewed determination, Kanda fell asleep. Yes, he would be the one to make the first move so the little bean sprout would not be able to escape from him. Yes, Kanda Yuu was going to obtain his moyashi alone.

Two dark figures chuckled maniacally, rubbing their hands together.'

"Tomorrow we'll begin plan 'Yullen' and nothing will get in our way!" exclaimed the bigger of the two who had startling red hair.

"This is going to be a success," stated the second figure. The two continued crackling insanely, impatient about starting their 'plan.'

_**Whack**_

"Lavi! Get back to work!" a small old man ordered after kicking his grandson one the head.

"Geez! No need to kick me, old panda!" Lavi whined rubbing the spot where his grandfather kicked him while Lenalee tried not to giggle.

A little white haired boy reluctantly followed a finder back to the ark's gate. Allen had finished his mission, retrieving the innocence and defeating the akuma as usual, and was now making his way back to the Order.

It was not that he did not want to go back but it was just that he really did not want to face a certain homicidal swordsman.

Though he would not admit it, he really missed Kanda but he really did not fell like facing him yet. Not while he had some unrequired feelings towards the older boy. He knew he had no chance with Kanda but he still could not help himself from liking the Japanese so much.

Sighing for the millionth time that day, Allen exited the ark, appearing in the headquarters. He was greeted by the science department. After giving his report to Komui, Allen made his way to his room to drop his things before going to the cafeteria. Fortunately Kanda was not in their room but instead, Lenalee was there with the kids.

"Welcome back, Allen-kun," She greeted her friend smiling. She was braiding Lily's hair into pigtails while Akira was sitting nearby, hugging a teddy bear to his chest and sucking on its left ears.

"Hi, Lenalee," Allen greeted back, dropping his suitcase and picking Akira up.

"Mama! Look!" Lily exclaimed, clapping her hands happily together. "Aunty Lena is making Lily cute!" Allen smiled and sat on the bed beside her, making Akira sit on his lap.

"But you are already cute, Lily," Allen replied, chuckling. Said girl giggled.

"Here we go!" Lenalee exclaimed, finishing tying up the little girl's hair.

"Yay!" Lily exclaimed, jumping from the bed. Akira grabbed her dress making her stop. "Oh! Lily nearly forgot." She climbed back on the bed before giving Lenalee a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Aunty Lena!"

Both Allen and Lenalee smiled. Lily was so cute.

"Mma! Lunch!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. Allen grinned before standing up, holding Akira in his arms.

"Yep! Let's go!" he yelled happily, making his way to the door. Lenalee giggled at her friend's attics before following him, taking Lily's hand in hers.

"Yuu-chan!" a certain red-head exclaimed before dodging mugen.

"Stop calling me that, bake usagi!" Kanda growled. "What do you want?" He sat back down at his table before resuming eating his soba.

"Oh, Yu-Kanda," Lavi quickly corrected himself when said swordsman glared at him. "I wanted to ask you why the twins were not with you." He smiled innocently at his best friend. He already knew the reason but he had to ask for what he had in mind to go to plan.

"Che! The crazy scientist's sister took them for the day," Kanda replied reluctantly, hoping for Lavi to shut up and leave him the hell alone.

"Oh, Lenalee…?" Lavi asked in (fake) surprise. "Now that I think of it, she told me something really interesting last night. Wanna know?"

"Why the fuck would I want to know?" Kanda growled. "Go the hell disturb someone else!"

"Oh, you don't wanna know? It's about Allen," at that Kanda's interest perked up but he stayed quiet as he knew Lavi would tell him anyway and he really did not want the stupid rabbit to know that he was actually interested. Just because of the moyashi. "She told me that she has a crush on our beloved bean sprout." See!... Wait! What! ", look! There they come!"

Looking up he indeed found Allen and Lenalee making their way to Jerry, along with the two kids.

"Oh! Don't they make a cute couple?" Lavi asked, staring at his best friend from the corner of his eye for a reaction. Kanda's eyebrow twitched and he had a dark look on his face. Lavi really wanted to back away from the homicidal teen but he needed to finish the plan. "Now that I think of it, I think Allen may be feeling the same thing. Don't you think so? He's always _really_ sweet with her."

Seeing Kanda snap his chopsticks into two and his face darkening even more, Lavi finally backed away from his friend. With a quick 'goodbye' he ran away from the homicidal teen and out of the cafeteria. He really valued his life and was not so stupid as to challenge Kanda's anger. (Though he did it sometimes. Maybe he really was stupid then.)

Back at the cafeteria, a certain homicidal swordsman glared at his fellow female exorcist when she giggled at whatever the bean sprout had said. _'Damn moyashi, being too friendly again,'_ he thought, at the same time thinking of a way to kill Lenalee without having her crazy brother after him.

**AN: Finally I was able to finish this chapter!**

**Reply to reviews:**

Kichou: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too! n_n

Believe It Forever: XD

lonewolfgirl-sademo588: hahahahaha! Hehe! You'll have your answer in later chapters XD Mwahahaha! I'm not gonna tell! It's a surprise!

sakura2112: Thanks!

: Thanks and I think it's cute too!

TheOneAndOnlyAzuNyaa: No actually when I started this fic I haven't read Family Walker yet. So it's different.

KingRabbit: Yup! Poor kids indeed! Lol ! And here's the new chapter! Hope you liked it! n_n

PokerPair: Well… I can't really tell you now! :P It'll be surprise! Mwahahahaha! :P And thanks! I did great on my test! And now I'm on holidays! Yay! So hopefully the next update will be soon. I hope you read it! n_n

Joybug: I know! You're soooo right! He he! So are they really the twins' parents or are their real parents just like Yuu and Allen…? If you want to know you'll have to read the next chapter… X3 I hope you'll read!

**Anyway! Review please! I'm always happy when you guys review! It encourages me to write more!  
><strong> 

**So Next time everyone!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Hey there everyone! Hope you didn't have to wait for long... Sorry for the late update but I had a major desire to just read and not write... :P Sorry again but here's the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy! **

**Reply to reviews:**

_**Spiro911**_**: Aw! Thanks a lot!**

_**pandora vanity**_**: hehe! Really? That's good then! I hope you like this chapter too!**

_**WisteriaEndless**_**: Don't worry. I'm not gonna drop it! And also thank you for reading and reviewing this fic!**

_**Alhena-star**_**: Hi !  
>I'm so happy you like it! I hope you keep reading my stories! <strong>

_**Kichou**_**: Thankssss!**

_**Joybug**_**: hehe! That's our dear rabbit for you!**

_**lonewolfgirl-sademo588**_**: hehe! Sorry darling but it'll be in the next chapter (I think...) I know I'm quite annoying! **

_**Believe It Forever**_**: XD**

_**KingRabbit**_**: Aw! Thanks for liking it! I hope you like Kanda's reaction in this chapter!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please do review after this chapter also! I want to know what you think of it!**

**Chapter five**

Lenalee saw her red-haired friend dashing out of the cafeteria. She quickly glanced at her Japanese friend and smirked, seeing a dark aura around him and an intense glare directed towards her from the other teen.

'First part accomplished!' she thought, mentally crackling evilly. 'Now to the second part...'

She quickly ordered her food as soon as Allen and the twins were done.

"Allen-kun! Look!" she exclaimed when they received their food. "Kanda is there. Let's join him." She grabbed her friend's arm and dragged him towards the swordsman before he was able to object.

Allen reluctantly followed Lenalee, pushing his tray of food and making sure that the twins were following them.

"Hi, Kanda!" Lenalee greeted cheerfully, setting her food on the table opposite said swordsman.

Kanda continued glaring at Lenalee, even after she had sat down. Trying to avoid looking at Kanda as much as possible, Allen did not notice the hostility coming from the Japanese teen towards his female friend.

After everyone sat down, they all started eating. Moments later, Lenalee started talking with Allen. Getting caught up with his conversation with the female exorcist, Allen quickly forgot about Kanda and conversed happily with Lenalee. He did not even see Kanda's face darkening even more (if it was possible).

"Oh! Allen-kun!" Lenalee exclaimed. "Now that I think of it, I wanted to ask you something." Said boy looked at his friend questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"You _like_ Kanda, right?" she asked in a whisper, putting an emphasis on 'like' and leaning close to Allen.

The white-haired boy blushed as soon as he heard the question. How could Lenalee know? He was not being _that_ obvious, right? Oh, God! What if Kanda knew...?

Kanda's control snapped when he saw Lenalee lean close to _his_ moyashi before whispering something Kanda could not make out, making the younger boy blush. Slamming his hands on the table, he stood up abruptly, making everyone at their table stop eating and look at him.

"Kanda?" Allen blinked, staring up at said swordsman worriedly.

Kanda did not reply. Instead he walked up to Allen's side before grabbing the bean sprout's wrist and dragging him forcefully out of the cafeteria without saying a word.

"Mama? Papa...?" Lily cocked her head to the side, staring at her retreating 'parents' questioningly, while Akira blinked.

"Don't worry," Lenalee assured the little girl, smirking. "Your mama and your papa just have some little things to talk about."

'Mission accomplished!' she thought, giggling. The twins looked at each other before shrugging and resuming eating.

Back with the swordsman and the moyashi, Allen tried to make Kanda let go of his wrist but it was all in vain. He had to admit it; Kanda was way stronger then he was.

"Kanda!" Allen called, yet again obtaining no response. Getting frustrated by the older man, he let ot a low groan before resigning himself to pouting.

Kanda let his eyes straight and continued dragging the younger boy with him. Arriving at their shared room, he opened the door before slamming it close behind Allen and him.

He pushed the smaller boy against the wall, trapping him between his hands on the wall on both sides of his face, before glaring at him.

"K-Kanda...?" Allen stuttered, squirming under said swordsman's glare.

"I'm not gonna say it again, so get it straight, baka moyashi," Kanda growled, his eyebrow twitching, "I like you; I want you, so stop being so damn cosy around that crazy scientist's sister."

Allen blinked. And blinked. Before flushing.

"Wha-What?" he stuttered, looking up at Kanda with his face red. "What did you say?" he asked, not sure he heard right.

"I told you I am not gonna repeat myself!" Kanda snapped.

Allen frowned, still flushed. It could not be true. He knew Kanda hated him. The way he acted around the younger boy was enough to tell.

"Kanda, if it is a sick joke-" Allen started but he was never able to continue because a air of lips smashed against his.

His eyes widened a fraction, not believing what was actually happening. Kanda Yuu was _kissing_ him!

Getting over the shock, Allen kissed back, opening his mouth slightly. Kanda took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Allen's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, though Kanda won. Allen grabbed the front of Kanda's exorcist coat, pulling him closer and he tilted his head to the side for better access, while the older man slipped his leg in between Allen's, grinding against Allen growing erection, making the smaller boy moan.

Finally they broke apart when their need for air became unbearable.

"So you... really do like me?" Allen asked in a small voice.

Kanda grunted in response, snapping his head to the side, for Allen not to see his face, but not fast enough for the smaller boy to miss the pink hue on both his cheeks.

Allen smiled, slipping his hands around Kanda's neck, hugging the older an. He was surprised when Kanda hugged him back, though a bit awkwardly.

"Wait! What did you mean by being cosy around Lenalee?" Allen asked, confused, pulling away from the hug but with his arms still around the older man's neck. "Were you jealous of her?" he added with an amused smirk.

"Damn moyashi, doesn't know when to shut his trap," Kanda grumbled under his breath, an eyebrow twitching in irritation before locking their lips into yet another kiss. Allen found himself unable to complain. He closed his eyes and let himself be engulfed by the pure bliss of Kanda warmth.

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for the late update! But my mom had taken my pen drive 'cause she had forgotten hers at work and needed mine to store her work. She had then forgotten where the bloody hell she had put it and I had to search for it EVERYWHERE in my fucking house! But at least I found it after WEEKS! And guess what? This chapter had been deleted along with all my other works! GOD! I had to rewrite it ALL! Argh! I just hope you guys will still stick with me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

When Allen and Kanda returned to the cafeteria to finish their meals (because Allen was starting to whine about all the food he was missing), Lenalee and Lavi were at their table with the kids, with knowing smirks on their faces.

Allen just shrugged and went back to his meal. Kanda scowled at the tw of them before also going back to his own meal.

Lily and Akira, having finished their meals while their 'parents' were gone, looked between Allen and Kanda, feeling a change between them. The atmosphere between the two of them felt more familiar to the twins. Whatever had happened between their 'parents' made the two toddlers more comfortable.

When Kanda finished his soba, Lily tugged at his sleeve to get his attention. The teenager looked down at the little girl with one raised eyebrow.

"What do you want, shrimp?" Kanda asked with fake irritation. He did not want anyone to know he had warmed up to the kids.

"Kanda, that's not nice!" Allen scolded.

"Akira and Lily want to go out with mommy and daddy," Lily said. Kanda looked down at her, contemplating it. It was a god opportunity to go out with the moyashi while not on a mission, though the kids would be there.

"That's a good idea!" Lenalee exclaimed happily, turning the two concerned exorcists' attention towards her.

"Yeah, I'm sure Akira-chan and Lily-chan are bored of staying here all the time," Lavi added, exchanging smirks with the female exorcist beside him.

"But we can't just go out like this," Allen chirped in, albeit a bit hesitantly. It was true the thought of going out alone with Kanda and the kids was quite appealing. It would be like a real family outing.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Allen-kun," Lenalee reassured, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm going to ask nii-san and I'm sure he'll accept it!" Allen blinked at her.

"Are you sure, Lenalee?" he asked. He did not want to cause trouble to his friend...

"But of course, Allen-kun! Now, go! Go! You have to buy more baby diapers anyway. Now, go!"

"Oh, Okay..." Allen blinked. He had never seen his friend so excited before. Shaking his head, he turned to Kanda with a questioning look. "So, what do you think, Kanda?"

"Che! Whatever," said exorcist grumbled.

"Yay!" Lily cried excitedly.

* * *

><p>Allen and Kanda was sitting next to each other on a bench, watching the twins play with a cat. They had been in town for a couple of hours now; walking around, buying baby supplies and simply being together.<p>

Allen looked down at Kanda's and his intertwined hands. He smiled, thinking about when Kanda had started showing that Allen was his.

_**Falshback**_

_They entered a cafe when Allen and Lily started to get hungry (even if they had eaten just an hour ago). They took a table near a window and waited for the waitress to come to take their order._

_When finally she came, she started to take their order and at the same time she flirted openly with Allen. The white-haired boy, being oblivious, did not realise it, but it was not the same for a certain swordsman._

_Kanda was fuming in his seat. All he wanted to do was slice that stupid waitress in millions of pieces. But he knew that Allen would not be happy, even if he knew Kanda's reasons._

_When the waitress came back to their table with a large tray of food to their table, Kanda leaned over to the younger boy, capturing s lips into a sweet kiss. Pulling apart, Kanda smirked smugly at he gapping waitress while Allen stared at Kanda with a dazed look, face flushed._

_When they exited the cafe, the waitress looked everywhere except at the two exorcists' faces. Kanda, with a smug look on his face, wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's waist and gave him a small peck on the cheek._

_Since then, everywhere they went to, Kanda held Allen close to show that the little moyashi was_ his_. Not that Allen minded anyway._

_**End of Flashback**_

Resting his head on Kanda's shoulder, Allen sighed contentedly. Everything was just perfect. Nothing could ruin his happiness now.

"Ex-or-cis-ts!" he suddenly heard, making him jump and look up at the building in from of them. A group of akuma was hovering over it. the akuma started firing at the townspeople, making them run away in panic, to get safe from the poisonous bullets.

Allen scowled, jumping to his feet. He should have known something was meant to destroy his good mood. He instructed the twins to hide behind the fountain to stay safe, and Kanda and he engaged themselves in a battle to protect the townspeople.

Lily looked at the akuma from her place behind the fountain before turning to her little brother. Akira stared back at her with a barely visible pout.

"Thay are ruining our mommy-and-daddy-time!" Lily scowled. Akira nodded crossing his little arms over his small chest.

"Lily! Akira!" the twins suddenly heard their 'mommy' yell in panic. They looked up and saw three level 3s grinning down at them, and in the background Allen and Kanda were trying their best to go and save the twins while getting rid of the akuma in their way.

Chuckling darkly down at the toddlers, the akuma in the middle reached down to them. Akira stuck his right hand towards the akuma and the bracelet that Allen seemed never able to remove from the three year old's wrist transformed into a mini sword. With quick swift movements, Akira sliced the akuma skilfully, making them explode.

Allen and Kanda stared in sock, not believing their eyes. _'What the hell...?'_ they both thought.

"That's your fault for ruining our mommy-and-daddy-time!" Lily exclaimed with a pout. She turned towards the akuma surrounding Allen and Kanda, took a deep breath and then screeched, _loudly_. A bright green light was emanating from her throat. The sound was so loud that her 'parents' clutched their ears to block the sound, barely aware that the akuma were screaming in pain before exploding.

Allen literally gapped at the twins while Kanda stared wide-eyed at them. What the hell, indeed!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>Reply to reviews:**

**_Neko Serena_: thanks! Yup! Yup! Finally together!XDD**

**_Believe It Forever_: yeah totally! And yeah lenalee must be really brave to do that! If I was in her place I was going to do the same thing as Kanda and run with my tail between my legs! :PP**

**_Monkey Girl 13624_ : hehe ! future or not...? you'll see in the next chapter ;DD**

**_lonewolfgirl_-sademo588: lol ! When I wrote that I was thinking "FINALLYYYYYYYYY!"**

**_WakeToSanity_: thanks for reading! Hehe! True true! Poor aki-chan and Lily-chan! If they witness that they'll be traumatised for life! Hm... will it turn Aki-chan gay? I wonder... HOPE SO! Gay guys are cuuuute! XDDD**

**_Exile Wrath_: hehe! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XDDD**

**_MegamiTenshiHime_: thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying t! Lol ;DD**

**_Spiro911_ : THAAAAANNNKSSSSSS!**

**_Kichou_: you don't know how right you are! Jealous Kanda is definitely the best! XD**

**_KingRabbit_: I'm sorry for disappointing you... but I really didn't know what to write... :PPP**

**_Joybug_: a charm indeed! I don't like lenalee normally but when she is like this I can't help but like her!XDDD**

**_pandora vanity_: ohhhh! You just gave me ideassss! I'll definitely use this! But for the lemon... sorry i'm not good at writing them... but i'll try one though... maybe for the last chapter... dunno but i'll see... ;PPP**

**_cara-tanaka_: sooo sorry for the late update!**

**_SeikaDragon_: Yeah I read it and my mind was just screaming "YULLEEEEENNN! YULLEEEEENNN!" hehe**

**_jojoh333_: aw! Thanks thanks thanks! Sometimes i'm afraid I don't write well enough... 'cause each time my mom reads even just a simple essay for school she says "Not good enough" and I'm afraid It's not good... thanks for saying this! You just pumped up my confidence level! Hehe**

**_FinalVerse_: nah! Don't worry! Not the last yet! And yup: YULLEN FOREVER!**

**_Chibi123Poof_: yeah; FINALLY! XDDDDD**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and please do so for this chapter too!**

**And again, sorry for the late update! I've already started with the next chapter so hopefully it'll not be long till the next update! Please stick with me! **

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**AN: Hey there everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late but I was able to update this chapter! Yay!**

**By the way, I had a little mistake in the last chapter; the twins call Allen and Kanda "Mama and Papa" respectively and Not "Mommy and Daddy"… Sorry I'm too lazy to correct it… :PP**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

"It seems like they are both compatible with innocences," Komui stated after examining the twins. "Lily-chan is a parasitic type with her voicebox as her innocence and Akira-kun's bracelet is his."

"Wow!" Lavi exclaimed, blinking.

"They are so young and still their synchronization rate is so high'" Lenalee added in awe.

"What are we going to do?" Allen asked, picking Akira up while Lily grabbed Kanda's trouser, sucking on her thumb.

"Well, we are not going to tell Rouvelier and the Vatican," Komui said. "The twins are too young to go on any mission. And who knows what they are going to do with those poor kids, if they know?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "It's best to keep it a secret for Lily-chan's and Akira-kun's well-being."

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 years in the future<strong>_

"Thanks you for your hard work," an older version of Komui said to the couple in front of him. The smaller one of the two young men stretched tiredly, giving his husband a good view of his backside. The swordsman smirked, licking his lips, before slipping his arm around his husband's waist, directing him towards the door, after a quick nod to their Supervisor.

Allen smiled up at his husband, leaning against him. Getting out of the office, they bumped into a really messed up Miranda.

"M-Miranda-san!" Allen blinked at the older woman. Her hair was a real mess and her face was tainted by her makeup slipping along with her tears.

"ALLEN-KUN!" Miranda shrieked, clinging to Allen's exorcist coat, invading his personal space. Kanda scowled, not liking the way that woman clung to his husband.

"Is everything alright, Miranda-san?" Allen blinked. Looking around, he frowned. "Erm… Miranda-san? Where are the twins?"

"Allen-kun!" Miranda wailed.

"What have you done to them?" Kanda growled, glaring at the older woman. Miranda shrieked, trying to get away from the homicidal swordsman.

Allen gave his husband a warning look, before slowly approaching the scared woman. Kneeling in front of the terrified Miranda, Allen smiled reassuringly at her.

"Miranda-san," he started, "Can you please tell us what happened to the twins?"

"They-they… I am so sorry, Allen-kun!" Miranda wailed."I-I was taking care of them like you asked me to and-and I accidentally activated my innocence and they got absorbed!" Miranda cried, apologizing again and again.

"Eh!" Allen blinked. Looking up at Kanda, he saw his husband cracking his knuckles, ready to commit murder. "M-Miranda-san! What-What do you mean by 'absorbed'?"

"I-I think my innocence sent them to another timeline… I AM SO SORRY, ALLEN-KUN!" Miranda wailed. Kanda's eyebrow twitched. He was so going to decapitate that woman.

Feeling his husband's homicidal intentions, Allen quickly thought of a way to get back the twins.

"Wait!" Allen suddenly exclaimed, making both Miranda and Kanda stared at him questioningly. "You said another timeline, right? How about you send Yuu and I to the same timeline for us to retrieve the twins? And if my memories are correct, they must be in the past where our past selves are taking care of them. So how about you send us to them? Eh, Miranda-san?"

* * *

><p>Allen watched the twins play happily on the bed. Smiling, he went back to his book while humming contentedly.<p>

'_I wonder who their parents are,'_ he suddenly thought, making him frown. _'They both have innocences and know how to use them… So their parents must know about the Earl and the akuma, or at the very least, about the use of the innocences, right…?'_

"Oi, moyashi!" he suddenly heard, making him jump. Looking up, he saw Kanda staring at him form where he was meditating, with a raised eyebrow. "Stop thing about it. as stupid as you are, you're going to get a headache." With that, he closed his eyes and went back to meditating.

Allen blinked, and then flushed furiously. He could see that Kanda did care about him a lot(in his own way). The white-haired boy suppressed a giggle and continued reading his book while smiling contentedly.

Allen jumped when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. Dropping the book, the sixteen years old bean sprout stood up and answered the door, feeling Kanda's questioning gaze on his back.

Opening the door, Allen stared back at a nervous Lenalee. Blinking, the younger boy opened the door wider.

"Lenalee?" Allen questioned, staring at his friend curiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Allen-kun! Erm…" Lenalee started uneasily. Fidgeting, she continued, "Inspector Rouvelier is calling Kanda and you in nii-san's office, along with the twins…"

"W-What!" Allen exclaimed, eyes wide. "Does he know about the twins?"

"I-I don't know… But I think so," Lenalee stuttered.

"How?"

"I don't know…" Lenalee shook her head.

Kanda, having heard the whole conversation, appeared beside Allen. The white-haired boy looked up worriedly at the older teen.

"Let's go see what he wants," Kanda grumbled, going back in the room, towards the bed where the twins were giggling. Allen reluctantly followed him. They grabbed the twins, Allen saying soothing words to appease their curiosity, and went to Komui's office.

"You don't have to accompany us if you don't want to, Lenalee," Allen smiled at the female exorcist who was fidgeting uncomfortably. Lenalee hesitated, thanked the younger boy, before running to her room.

Allen bit his lower lip, wondering what Rouvelier wanted with the four of them. Looking up at the swordsman, he found the older teen's eyebrows furrowed. He seemed even more annoyed than usual.

Entering Komui's office, they saw Rouvelier talking to said man with two cloaked figures behind him. Hearing the four enter the room, they all turned towards them.

"Allnen-kun! Kanda!" Komui exclaimed, surprisingly, cheerfully. Kanda raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good to have you here," Rouvelier stated. "It seems like those twins parents' have come to get them back," he motioned towards the two cloaked figures.

"Thank you for taking care of them," the smaller of the two stated. Allen and Kanda stared, wide-eyed, at the 'man' as they both removed the hoods from their heads.

"What the hell!" Kanda exclaimed as they both stared at the two men who seemed identical to them, but older.

"Hey there, our past-selves," the older version of Kanda stated with a smirk.

"Mama! Papa!" Lily exclaimed happily as her younger brother and she jumped from Allen and Kanda's arms before running towards their older selves.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<br>**_**FinalVerse**_** : Yeah! Never mess with our beloved Yullen!**

_**cara-tanaka**_** : Thanksss!**

_**sayo-chan64**_** : hey there sayo-chan! I hope that this chapter answered your questions! Thought more explaining will come in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**MegamiTenshiHime**_** : Thankssss for reviewing! **

_**Monkey Girl 13624**_** : hehe! Thanksss! And thanks for reviewing! n_n**

_**awesomeliciousnes**_** : thanks! And yeah that sucked a lot! But at least now I know that I must NEVER lend any of my things to my mom! And especially my pen drive containing all of my fanfic!**

_**PokerPair**_** : yup! Parasitic and equipment type! And my too I love a possessive Kanda! That's so HOT! XDD**

_**sakura2112**__** : **_**lol ! I think Allen and Kanda must have reacted the same way as you di when they realized the twins' powers! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**Kichou**_** : thanksss! Here's the next update! I hope you like this chapter too!**

_**Chibi123Poof**_ _** :**_** ahahaha! Yeah! Totallyyy! XDDDD**

_**BlueStar1937 :**_** Thanks! Actually there'll be a chapter where we explain how Allen got pregnant and all… hehe! I hope you will read it! n_n**

_**Joybug**_** : gee! You're totally right! But that's also a reason why we like him that much!**

_**YukiaSmith01**_**: aw! Thanks! And also thanks for reviewing!**

_**lonewolfgirl-sademo588**_**: lol yeah! Actually I was hesitating about whether or not giving the twins innocences… then I opted for the power! :P**

_**fullbleach**_** : thanks a lot! I'm really happy that you like my FF! I hope you still continue reading it!**

_**ShinigamiSiblings**_** : thanks a lot! You know, I just have to say "WOWWW!" You guessed right even before I wrote it! And you know what…? YOU ROCK!**

_**KingRabbit**_**: ahahahahahahahah! Totally right! How can them not! They're Allen and Kanda's kids for God's sake!**

_**Muffin-Bunny**_** : thank you a lot! And also thanks for reviewing! XDD**

**AN: Thanks for all those who reviewed and please do so again! I love reading them and they make me work quicker!  
>So please, review! and thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Allen and Kanda stared disbelievingly at the two males in front of them. They seemed to be older versions of themselves. But that could not be, right? And what had they meant by 'our past-selves'? Were they really from the future? No! That was impossible. No one was able to go back to the past.

"Who the fuck are you?" Kanda growled, unsheathing mugen. Allen jumped at the sudden ferocity of his partner.

The older version of Kanda raised an amused eyebrow at him while the older Allen blinked. They were barely aware of the twins running around them.

"No need to be angry," the older version of Allen rushed to say. "We'll explain everything. Why don'

T we sit down to talk?" He smiled tentatively at them, motioning towards the couch.

Allen glanced at Kanda but seeing the swordsman still glaring suspiciously at the older two, he decided to make the first move. He went and sat on the couch while the older versions of themselves dragged a chair each and sat down facing him.

Kanda, seeing his partner complying, scowled, sheathed hi sword and went to sit beside Allen. He crossed his legs and arms, glaring at the two older men.

"Alright, now we're seated," Allen stated, fidgeting uneasily. "Can you explain, please?"

"Sure!" the older Allen exclaimed, picking Akira up and seating him on his lap while Lily played with his husband's long hair. "Alright, let's start from why we're here." He motioned towards his husband and himself before continuing, "the two of us had gone on a mission. We needed someone to take care of the twins, but Lenalee and Lavi were both already gone on other missions. So we asked Miranda to take care of them. _BUT_, when we got back, she told us her innocence had transported them here so we came to get them back."

Allen blinked. Well that explained the reason why they were there but there were still some unanswered questions…

"How was Miranda-san able to do that?" he was finally able to ask.

"Oh right!" the older Allen exclaimed sheepishly. "It's true that Miranda here is not able to do that… yet. Miranda's innocence from out time has evolved. She can use her innocence to go back to the past or to go to the future."

"O…kay…" Allen replied uncertainly. He looked at Kanda sideways and saw his eyebrow twitching. Okay. He was irritated.

"Mama! Mama!" he suddenly heard, making his attention snap back towards the older versions of themselves. Lily was tugging at his older version's exorcist coat while Akira was resting his little head on the older Allen's shoulder, looking down at his sister. "Are they the mama and papa you told Lily and Akira about?" she pointed her index finger at the younger Allen and Kanda, looking up questioningly at the older Allen.

"Yes, Lily," the older Allen replied, smiling. "They are the ones we told you about." Suddenly realization shot through the younger white-haired boy. He paled.

"W-Wait!" he called, stuttering. All eyes fell on him. "You mean… Lily and Akira are _really _our children?"

"Yup!" the older Allen replied, grinning. "Hehe! I gave birth to them." He added, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"W-Wha-?" Allen's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. That could not be possible! He was a guy for crying out loud. He could not give birth. That was naturally impossible!

"I know; normally it is impossible," the older Allen continued. "But you see, what happened was not exactly 'normal'.'' He laughed uneasily.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked fearfully while Kanda raised a questioning eyebrow when his older-self smirked.

"W-Well…" older Allen started, glancing from time to time at Komui uneasily. "You can say it was an … accident."

"Huh?" Allen blinked. "What do you mean?"

"An accident, okay! Geez!" the older Allen snapped before pouting. His lover burst out laughing. Their younger selves stared in complete disbelief. "Shut up, Yuu!" The older Allen punched his lover on the arm, making the latter laugh louder. Allen huffed, crossed his arms and glared at the wall. Allen and Kanda stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped. They could not believe it; an older Kanda was actually _laughing_! Was hell freeing or something!

Kanda was the first to come back to himself. He jumped to his feet and glared at the other two, mugen unsheathed and pointing towards the older men.

"Who the fuck are you _really_?" he growled, snapping Allen back to attention. The older Kanda stopped laughing and glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised, while his lover blinked up at Kanda. Allen jumped to his feet but did not reach for Kanda, afraid the swordsman was going ot attack him instead.

"We are you." The older Kanda stated.

"Right!" Kanda replied sarcastically. "Don't fuck with me. I _don't_ laugh and I will _never_ allow _anyone _to call me by my first name!" he growled.

"With time people change," the older Allen stated. Kanda frowned. That was true- but he could not have changed _that_ much. But now that he thought of it, with his moyashi anything was possible.

Kanda sheathed his sword but he still regarded the 'strangers' suspiciously. Could al they were saying be real? But if it was all true then did that mean that moyashi was going to be _pregnant_? Moyashi was a guy, right? Or had he lied about _that_? He turned his head and narrowed his eyes, regarding his 'boy'friend who was talking to the older Allen. It was true that the beansprout was quite effeminate but could he actually be a girl?

"No. he certainly is a guy," he suddenly heard. He turned his head and saw his older self approaching. "If you want to know how he got pregnant, I'll give you a hint." Kanda raised a delicate eyebrow at… 'himself'. "Let's just say that… Komui had something todo with it. But it was more of an accident."

Kanda smirked seeing his younger self confused. Well he had a right to be. He too had not undertood until way later on that day.

Suddenly a bright light appeared near Komui's desk. When it dissipated, everyone saw a body-length mirror-like 'thing' beside Komui's desk. It was like a mirror filled with green water and on the middle top there was a clock.

"Well it seems like we have to get back now," Allen stated, clapping his hands together. "Lily, Akira, say good bye and let's go." The twins waved and followed their parents towards the mirror-like object. Allen turned towards Komui and Rouvelier, who had both been surprisingly quiet until now, and said, "Please do not forget what I have told you." Then he turned towards their younger-selves and bowed, "Thank you for taking care of them."

The family of four went through the mirror-like object which immediately disappeared into a dazzling green light. Everyone started a where they had been, in shock, long after they were all gone.

"Well, that was… interesting." Komui stated cheerfully, snapping everyone out of their daze.

"I better get going," Rouvelier stated before exiting the office. Allen stared after him then turned towards Komui, realizing something.

"Komui-san, why was Rouvelier so… passive about all this? And what did my older self mean by what he said to you?" he asked, curious. Kanda turned towards the older man, also curious about the reasons.

"Oh, it's simple!" Komui exclaimed. "First he was so passive, as you have said, because your older selves have told us that the war against the earl is going to become much easier on our part because of the twins. And what the other Allen-kun has meant was for us not to forget what they have told us before you two came. They have said that some of the noah were going to join us to eliminate the Earl and to trust them. And that also because of them, the Earl would not have the upper hand in this war."

"W-What? How is this possible?" Allen asked in total disbelief.

"I know, I was surprised too but they told us not to worry about it. So let's not worry! What will come will come!" Allen and Kanda retreated to their room, feeling skeptical about what Komui had said. But there was nothing they could. They just had to wait and see what will happen next.

**AN: I'm so sorry for being so late on the update. But you see, my new school year had started and it was a bit difficult for me to adapt to it quickly. But at least I was able to update this story. Don't worry it's not finished yet. There's still a bit to go.**

**Sorry I'm not going to reply to any reviews today, I'm feeling a bit lazy… But next time I will ! I promise. So see you later guys!**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**And please review!**

**(I know the chapter was a bit rushed but I was really tired and wanted to update soon… Hope you guys still enjoyed…)**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

A year had passed since Lily and Akira had appeared in Allen's and Kanda's life. Our favourite couple was doing fine. Everything had gone back to normal except the fact that Allen and Kanda were still sharing a room and were in love with each other. Kanda, to Allen's surprise, has asked him to call him 'Yuu' six months after they had gotten together.

But that was not the most important thing for now. What was important was the fact that a crazy scientist was plotting for the 'well-being' of his 'darling sister'.

"I will exterminate any male who comes near my dear Lenalee or turn them gay," Komui laughed evlly. "I will turn all these octopi to females and they will not be able to touch my precious Lenalee!" he added, raising a purple pulsing substance to his face. With a maniacal grin he grabbed a gun and filled it with the purple thing. _'Let's start with Lavi,'_ Komui thought, sneaking stealthily out of his office, making sure that Reever did not see him. _'He is the only male, aside from Allen and Kanda, who is too close of a friend to my precious Lenalee. But those two don't count. They are gay for each other.'_

Going down a deserted hallway, Komui saw Allen and Lavi coming from the other direction. He quickly hid behind a pillar and fortunately they did not see him.

He fixed Lavi with the gun and fired. But he had not anticipated what came next. Lavi tripped on his own feet and Allen came in front of his friend to help him back up but at the same time he unfortunately became the target of Komui's purple missile. Oblivious to the coming danger, the purple substance hit him fully, exploding in purple fumes.

Lavi blinked at where his friend had been only moments before. Not knowing what had happened, he waited for the fumes to dissipate. Hearing coughing, Lavi quickly got to his feet, ready to help his friend if needed but he really was not waiting for what he saw. Instead of seeing Allen, he saw a girl with long white hair, wearing Allen's exorcist coat, blinking confusedly at him.

"Strike!" Lavi yelled, jumping on the 'girl', bringing the two of them to the tiled floor.  
>"Lavi!" the 'girl' called confusedly and a bit fearfully, trying to push him away with 'her' frail hands. Hearing his 'name', the red-head stopped his ministrations and looked down at the person under him before gapping.<p>

"A-Allen?" he shrieked before jumping back to his feet. "Is THAT you, Allen?" he asked, staring open-mouthed at the 'girl' before him. 'She' was exactly like the usual Allen, except for the long hair, the protruding chest and, of course, the curves of a woman.

"Who else can it be?" Allen asked, dusting 'himself' off, standing up. Looking up at Lavi, 'he' took a step back. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" 'he' asked fearfully. "What's wrong?" Catching his reflection in the window to his right, he shrieked.

Not far away, a crazy scientist sweat-dropped. He sneaked away back to his office.  
><em>'Kanda is going to kill me when he finds out what I have done to Allen-kun!'<em>he thought, crying internally.

* * *

><p>Kanda was peacefully meditating in the training room when the door burst open. Ready to snap the person who had dared to disturb his tranquility into two, he opened his eyes. But he was not able to make another move as the next moment, his arms were full of a crying moyashi.<br>Staring confusedly down at his lover, he saw long white hair. Raising an eyebrow, he stroked the long hair.

"Moyashi?" he asked questioningly. He heard sniffling before his lover detached himself from the comforting embrace and looked up at him. Said swordsman nearly gapped at his lover's appearance. "What the hell?"

"Yuu! Look at what Komui-san did to me! I can't stay like this forever!" Allen wailed miserably.

"How did that idiot do that to you?" Kanda asked, wrapping his arms around his small lover.

"I-I don't know," Allen whispered, burying his face in his lover's chest. "All I know is that something hit me and exploded into a purple smoke. And the next thing I knew, I was like this. I know it's Komui-san since I saw him sneaking away." Looking up, he did what his future self had told him to do when he wanted something from Kanda as the older man would never be able to resist him that way; he stared up at his lover with tearful eyes and a pout. "Please Yuu. Do something to turn me back to how I was before."

Kanda's eyebrow twitched. Every time his moyashi did that, he could never resist him. He had to do something to make his lover happy. Anything.

* * *

><p>Kanda, Allen and Lavi made their way to Komui's office. The swordsman growled when he saw his 'best friend' glancing from time to time at his lover. Lavi shrunk back, sweating. If it was not for 'Allen' distracting Kanda with a peck on the lips, the red-head would have been dead by now.<br>Entering Komui's office, they were greeted by the usual sight of the messy room with papers scattered everywhere on the floor. Careful not to step on the papers (except for Kanda who just stepped right on them), they made their way to Komui's desk where they could only see piles and piles of papers everywhere, but they were sure he was there as they could hear him snoring from where they were.

Before they could so much as wake him up though, Reever entered the room, holding a pile of papers in his hands.

"Oh, hey! What are you guys doing here?" he asked, dropping the papers next to Komui's head who did not even twitch and instead continued sleeping. A vein popped out on Reever's forehead. "Supervisor! Wake up! You have more work to do!" Getting no response he sighed. He leaned foreward and said, "Lenalee's getting married." The result was instantaneous. Komui bolted from his chair with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Nooooo! Lenalee! How could you do something like that without telling me!" he half shrieked, half wailed. Reever took a book and hit him on the head. "What did you do that for?" he shrieked, clutching his head where he had been hit.

"I lied. You have work to do Supervisor, and they seem to have come to see you," he added, nodding towards the other occupants of the room. "And now that I think of it, Allen-kun, why are you a girl?"

Allen blushed while Komui paled. Lavi stifled a laugh. That was so funny! Realization hit him. Reever turned to Komui, massaging his temple.

"What did you do this time?" he sighed.

"I...er..." Komui stuttered. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" he yelled, covering his head protectively. Reever and Kanda each raised an eyebrow. "It was meant for Lavi!" Said red-head paled at the implications. "I did not like him being so close to my Lenalee! Oh, Lenalee!"

Reever sighed, massaging his temple. He could feel another headache coming. "Is there any way to change it?"

"Komui-san! Please do something! I can't stay like this forever!" Allen wailed in a high-pitched voice.

Komui gulped, sweat-dropping under the glare Kanda directed towards him. He was so dead. There was no way he was getting out of it alive. Just as he was opening his mouth to give a reluctant negative reply, a 'pouf' sound was heard, white smoke enveloping Allen. When the smoke disappeared, everyone was stunned to see the good old Allen standing there looking confused.

"Well, you reverted back!" Komui exclaimed gleefully. He was so lucky. Allen had not stayed as a girl and the potion had failed. He released a sigh of relief.

"Good," Reever stated, turning to Komui. "Now you need to complete your work," he added. After a quick 'good bye' the other three exited the office.

"Well, that was interesting," Lavi stated, stretching. "I'll be going to the library now before the old panda realizes I'm not there. Bye, guys!" After their friend's departure, Allen and Kanda made their way to their room.

There, reaching out to open the door, Allen suddenly got pinned to the door, lips colliding with his. He moaned in the kiss, responding fiercely back.

"As much as I liked seeing you as a girl," Kanda said when they both parted, breathing heavily, " much prefer having you in this form." He leaned down and kissed his lover again with the same passion as before. Allen reached behind himself, turning the knob for the door to open. They both stumbled in their room, Kanda kicking the door close behind them. He was so going to ravish his lover with no interruptions!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>hey guys! I am so so so sorry ! I know I am really really late but I really could not use my computer because of some problems... Also I have a new editor! Everyone please thank sparkplug for all her help! She helped me with this new chapter though it is later than I wanted it to be updated... Again I am so sorry.. I hope you guys are still going to follow my fic...**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	11. Conclusion

**Conclusion**

"WHAT!?" was heard throughout the headquarters of the Black Order.

"Like I said," Komui continued happily, "congratulations Allen-kun, you're pregnant!"

That morning Kanda had woken up to the sound of Allen vomiting in the bathroom. It had been the third time that week it occurred, so Kanda had dragged a kicking, screaming and cursing moyashi to see Komui to know what was wrong.

After a long throughout examination, Komui had come to the conclusion that Allen was in fact pregnant.

"How is that even possible?" Allen asked desperately, his death grip on Kanda's arm tightening. Kanda twitched.

"W-Well, you see…" Komui fidgeted nervously. Allen's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The little… accident that happened a few weeks ago-"

"Komui-san," Allen interrupted the crazy scientist in a low voice which had a deadly edge to it. "Don't tell me it's because of that stupid idea of yours to turn Lavi into a girl that I am like this…?"

"W-Well, it seems like the potion had not completely worn off…?"

"In other words, what you're telling me is that because of you, I, a boy, am pregnant?" Allen asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner.

"Now, now Allen-kun," Komui tried to calm down the fuming exorcist while backing away, his hands raised in surrender. "There's no need to be mad. And also because of me, you're going to have wonderful twins! Remember, Akira-kun and Lily-chan?"

"That's not the point, Komui-san."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**~/~**

Kanda's eyebrow twitched again as he listened to Lavi talking endlessly. Just because Allen was pregnant, he was not allowed to leave the headquarters for any mission until after he gave birth. And for now the swordsman was forced to go on a stupid akuma extermination with that Baka Usagi.

"Shut up!" he growled, his fingers twitching towards his katana.

"Ma! Yuu! Is this how you're going to act with your kids when they'll be born? Moyashi-chan will not like this at all. Anyway, as I was saying-" Suddenly Lavi's happy one-sided conversation was interrupted by an explosion to their right. Seeing the thick dark smoke rising through the air, both exorcists dashed towards the explosion.

What they saw made them stop in their tracks. A large group of level 4 akuma were fighting against some members of the Noah. They could easily recognize the forms of Road and Tyki as they dodged and attacked the akuma with ferocity. The mischievous twins from the arc episode were there too, shooting their guns at nearby akuma, with uncharacteristic serious expressions on their faces. They also recognized another Noah from when they had attacked the headquarters. He was a boy of around Allen's age and if they remembered correctly, he was the Noah who had shown Allen Kanda's past. He was crouched behind the twins who were both protecting him.

Kanda and Lavi shared a look. Just what the hell was happening? Were those Noah playing around or something? Something just seemed off… Strangely both exorcists had the feeling this was not just anything normal happening in front of them.

Remembering what their older selves had said before going back to their time about the Noah, Kanda decided to help them with the akuma. Seeing his 'best friend' join the fight, Lavi joined him though he was quite confused too. The Noahs present were quite surprised at that but they paid it no mind as they had more pressing matters at the moment.

Soon enough with the help of the exorcists, the akuma were all defeated. Panting heavily, both parties stared at each other warily.

"Why did you help us?" Tyki finally asked.

Turning around and walking away, Kanda replied, "Come with us to the headquarters and you'll know."

"You're not taking us as hostages!"

"Tsk! You're not going to be hostages!" Kanda snapped, turning slightly to glare at them in annoyance.

"And why would we-" started one of the twins, the swordsman did not know which one and frankly he could care less, before he got interrupted by the only Noah who had not participated in the fight, and who, the swordsman thought, seemed to be the sanest one in the whole bunch.

"We should go with them," Wisely said.

"You sure?" Tyki asked uncertainly.

"Trust me," the other smiled.

Still a bit skeptical, the other Noahs followed the exorcists too in the end as they knew that with Wisely's power, they could do nothing but trust him.

"Well, at least I'll get to see _my_ Al~len!" Road broke the silence with her loud fangirl-like squeal.

Kanda twitched, his hands really itching to activate his innocence and cut a certain Noah into pieces. Fortunately though, he managed to stop himself as he knew that it would not go well with his white-haired lover if he got wind of it. But still, his bean sprout was _HIS_!

Tyki on his part was walking behind a certain red-head while looking up and down said rabbit. _'Maybe it would not be so bad to go to the Black Order after all,'_ he thought while licking his lips hungrily.

Wisely sighed silently as he heard everyone's thoughts. _'Why am I stuck in a group of hormone-driven idiots? But at least the twins are not thinking anything sexual, though their thoughts are even more disturbing than Tyki thinking of ways to get into that exorcist's pants.' _Looking up at the sky, he mentally asked if he was cursed.


End file.
